Express the percent as a decimal. $94.8\%$
Answer: $94.8$ percent = $94.8$ per cent = $94.8$ per hundred $94.8\% = \dfrac{94.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{94.8\%} = 0.948$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.